Granada: la versión española
by Warriors Will
Summary: Zoro es atraído por los infantes de marina por su novia embarazada


Nota: Esto se traduce por lo que es muy probable que no precisa. Todas las letras son en Inglés La canción se llama granada. No tengo derecho a esta canción o los personajes de One Piece.

* * *

Le sonreí a la mujer en mi regazo que había estado saliendo a hurtadillas para ver en esta pequeña isla remota en los últimos meses que estuve oficialmente mejor espadachín del mundo. Yo tenía un aprendiz secreto de la isla que he estado enseñando 3 estilo a lo que puede iniciar un dojo. Estaba pensando, ya sea estableciéndose aquí o dejo con ella cuando la pose restablecen al final del año, pero eso depende si decía que sí a mi pregunta. Ella era una hermosa espadachina. honorable y amable, pero parecía que había algo que estaba escondido ella no parecía que me ame de nuevo no es que me importe lo hará eventualmente. Yo no actúo como yo alrededor de ella actué más cerca del amor cocinar. La tripulación se dio cuenta antes, cuando me había ido durante la noche. Cuando me interrogaron yo cantaba sus alabanzas como Sanji le canta a toda mujer.

Yo había conseguido dejarla embarazada, pero al parecer eso no hacerla mía aunque llevaba mi anillo, incluso si ella dice que yo era suya porque al parecer ella no lo es. Yo estaba en mi lado en el suelo en un charco de sangre y drogado de no creer. Ella me había dicho a los marines llegará en cualquier momento. Una canción vino a la mente un arroyo escribió pero nunca canta, pero estaba planeando. Estábamos en público un par de horas antes de la hora Sanji abastece la nave. Así que decidí que se sepa.

**Easy come easy go, that's just how you live Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?**

Miré directamente a los ojos.

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause**

**what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my head on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya oh oh oh oh**

**I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same**

**No, no, no, no**

La multitud comenzó a susurrar.

**Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah You'll smile in my face then rip the love out my heart**

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause**

**what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my head on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya Oooh I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for ya, baby But you won't do the same**

**If my body was on fire Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me, you're a liar 'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**

He tenido problemas si debo decir la siguiente parte o no durante unos segundos antes de decir que de todos modos.

**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya Throw my head on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya**

**oh oh oh I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same**

**No, you won't do the same You wouldn't do the same Ooh, you never do the same No, no, no,oh**

Fue entonces cuando los marines llegaron a arrastrarme lejos e informar a la mujer que iban a enviar la recompensa posterior.

Ahora me cuestiona sobre la ubicación de mi nakama Les dije a mi equipo ya se fue diciendo que estaba pensando en establecerse aquí. Era como si nadie me reconoció aquí, pero me reconoció que hicieron. Yo iba a disfrazarme así que cualquier marines pasan o cazadores de recompensas no sería perturbar mi vida pacífica. incluso como un pirata yo aún tenía mi honor. Le dije que estaba drogado esa es la única razón por la que estaba atrapado en el primer lugar. por supuesto que en realidad iban a abandonar en una semana, pero que no necesitaban saber eso. Le dije que había venido con ellos y traer Isari conmigo después de todo, no hay mejor médico de helicóptero. Pero lamentablemente eso no va a suceder. De hecho voy a morir antes incluso de ver la cara de mi hijo. Bastante triste realidad. Nombré Sanji el padrino puedo odiarlo pero demostró que por lo menos le importaba y lo que puedo respetar que tomaría un buen cuidado de mi hijo a hacer seguro de que puede defenderse a sí mismo y nunca pasa hambre. Tengo una voluntad colocado con Nami y Robin.

tres semanas más tarde

Zoro muere en su ciudad natal y el momento exacto en que su hija ha nacido en los brazos de la madre chopper de morir en el parto. La niña tenía el pelo verde y ojos marrones una copia femenina del espadachín.

La voluntad es leída y aquí es lo que dijo

Esta voluntad es poner de relieve lo que quiero que suceda si algo le pasa a mi. se actualiza una vez cada 5 años. Deseo que mis posesiones para ir a mi hijo si es niño lo guardan para sí mismos y ser nombrados Roronoa Kaito (para elevarse, volar) y si se trata de una chica que se ha de mantener como dote todos excepto wado ichimonji que es que se le mantenga como una reliquia. Deseo que si se trata de una niña que se llamará Hikaru (brillante brillantez). Mi deseo para mis hijos no es seguir mis pasos, pero para ser capaz de superar cualquier desafío físico lanzado su camino y ser más listo que yo. Sé que es Isari que fue la muerte de mí, pero no me importaba que la amaba mucho a lo que hice caso a mi instinto y ahora estoy muerto. Deseo que mi hijo o hija a ser criado por el hombre al que de mala gana respeto y la única persona con una mano de la responsabilidad y el sentido de esta nave Sanji y por eso le nombro padrino puso al niño antes de que sus damas de cocinar. También nombro Robin madrina siendo ella la única mujer razonable en este barco. Como una copia de seguridad nombro Vivi princesa de Arabasta una segunda madrina y como segundo padrino doy saga ese lugar. Nami se puede tener Kitetsu venden la hoja verdaderamente está maldito yo no quiero que mi niño tocarlo considero mi pago por cualquier deuda que usted tiene para mí parecer como no voy a ser capaz de terminar usted paga en persona. Ya no. Deseo que todos ustedes para completar sus metas y dejar atrás familia y cuando todos sus tiempos vienen y aunque sé que es un hecho que Brook y Chopper no dejarán tras de sí familias tal vez el legado para que usted pueda legados usted ya ha hecho. Espero que nos encontremos en la otra vida y ser amigos y nakama allí también. Por cierto he decidido si esa mujer me denunció que me cantan esa canción que escribiste Brook la granada canción. Me pareció que las hojas de la música era demasiado bueno para ser nunca canción. Espero que mi niño es entregado por Tony Chopper el mejor médico del mundo. Si ustedes están leyendo esto, entonces esta es mi última voluntad y no tuve que hacer uno nuevo para después de mi nacimiento niños. Y con estas palabras yo que sea.

No había un ojo seco en la habitación especialmente chopper que gritó su "que no me hace feliz bastardo" fue sin la danza feliz de acompañamiento. No estaba muy contento. Pero la voluntad se llevó a cabo Kitetsu vendido Zoro's cosas condensadas en una dote sujetándolo sólo Wado Ichimonji como una reliquia. Sanji y Robin plantearon la chica.

No fue hasta años más tarde que cuando la chica estaba aprendiendo a ser una señora se negó y comenzó a practicar con una Katana blanco con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos diciendo que ella será la primera mejor espadachín femenino. Sin saberlo, el ejercicio de su legado padres la chispa de iluminación determinación a primera vista de la herencia.


End file.
